


Fiction cover for Midnight Snack by Danceswithgary

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My clexmas gift this year was for . I love so many of her stories when I read midnight snack all of these images just flashed across my mind. I hope you enjoy the results. And if you do like it head on over and read the story. It's wonderful!  NSFW - Semi Nudity</p><p>Link to the story below :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiction cover for Midnight Snack by Danceswithgary

  
**[ Midnight Snack by danceswithgary ](14654) **

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-Danceswithgarymidnightsnack.jpg)

Rating: PG - Semi Nudity  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC comics. Not mine only for fun and no profit made.  
I did this piece because she wanted to see Clex sitting in front of the fire being cosy. :D

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1maindanceswithgary.jpg)


End file.
